


You look good with a pout

by itsumei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsumei/pseuds/itsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kise tried to make a pouty face, but he couldn't stop his big smile. Aomine really knew how to make him happy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look good with a pout

He always did look good with a pout “Alright, Kise. Tell me what’s wrong.” Aomine tried to sound caring, but he sounded as grumpy as ever. “Aominecci! Why do you have to be so mean?” Kise yelled louder than he should have and Aomine hushed him with his hand. He looked around making sure Kise wasn’t making too big of a scene “Kise, you’re being dramatic. I don’t know why you’re so upset” Aomine tried to sound caring again, and it seemed to work this time.

 

“Aominecchi” Kise said in a hushed tone, looking down at his hands “I don’t like that cute boy. Your teammate” Kise looked back at Aomine with his usual pout face “EHH?! Wait, you mean Ryou? No way Kise, you’re joking right?” Aomine was now getting as loud as Kise. He looked around and slouched in his seat, he was the one making a scene now. He couldn’t believe Kise would get upset over something so childish. Though he guessed he should’ve figured, it is Kise and Kise is dramatic.

 

“Aominecchi! I’m serious!” Kise said with a pouty face and a childish tone “He always makes food for you. Why can’t he leave you alone? Does he like you? Why do you let him spoil you? Do you-” Aomine stood up and started to walk away from Kise.

 

Now he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Is Kise a jealous girlfriend or something? He didn’t sign up for this! Aomine stopped after a couple a feet from Kise “Why are you acting like this? I told you I liked you. Do you think I’m that much of a jerk? Do you really not trust me that much?” Kise blushed and looked back down at his hands.

 

He felt bad not trusting Aomine, but he felt he had to watch over him. “I’m sorry Aominecchi. You know I can’t cook well, so I felt that maybe you’d go to that kid because he can cook. He is cute too-” Aomine turned around and walked back to Kise.

 

He held out his hand and smiled “Kise, come with me” Kise looked at Aomine stunned that he was being so sweet “Where are we going?” Kise asked cheerfully with a big smile. Aomine wondered how Kise could act as if nothing had happened and just rolled his eyes at Kise’s childish actions “We’re going to the store so you can make me some food” Aomine took Kise’s hand in his and started walking with him towards the nearest convenient store.

 

Kise blushed and grabbed Aomine’s hand tighter “Aominecchi knows I can’t cook. Are you sure you want me to do this? “ Kise questioned knowing his cooking skills are about on par with Momoi’s. “Of course I do. You’re my boyfriend, so you should spoil me. You’ll get better and better if you keep cooking for me” Aomine stopped and turned to face Kise and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Kise jumped and put his hands his face, he couldn’t believe Aomine would do something as cute as that, and in public “Aominecchi! Why’d you do that?!” Kise’s face was as red as Kagami’s hair, he didn’t understand why Aomine would do that.

 

“Last one to the store has to pay!” Aomine said quickly are started to run off while smiling like an excited little kid. Kise was in such shock, so much just happened so fast. First he kisses him in public, now he wants to play a game “Aominecchi!” Kise yelled while trying to catch up “That’s not fair! You are such a cheater!” Kise tried to make a pouty face, but he couldn’t stop his big smile. Aomine really knew how to make him happy.


End file.
